User blog:Goodboy12/Stonewall Brigade vs. Preobrazhensky Regiment
This match it is, the Stonewall Brigade, the CSA's expert battalion that fought from the Bull Run in 1861 to Spotsylvania Court House in 1864 and won many battles along the way... vs. the Preobrazhensky Regiment, former Russia's front-line force trained with brutality and fought with no rules for the Tsar, Who is deadliest? To find out, review the weapons and X-Factors, then vote in the polls so that we can see which is deadlier! Weapons Muskets *'Stonewall Brigade:' 1853 Enfield *'Preobrazhensky Regiment:' Vereinsgewehr 1857 The 1853 Enfield got the edge. Revolvers *'Stonewall Brigade:' LeMat *'Preobrazhensky Regiment:' M1879 Reichsrevolver The LeMat got the edge. Swords *'Stonewall Brigade:' Mameluke *'Preobrazhensky Regiment:' Spadroon The spadroon got the edge. Tactics *'Stonewall Brigade:' Surprise Attack *'Preobrazhensky Regiment:' Head-On The Surprise Attack got the higher rating. X-Factors Battle Stonewall Brigade: Preobrazhensky Regiment: In a forest in the evening, six Stonewall Brigade members approach a small house, where the Preobrazhensky Regiment is staying. One of the sentries spots the Confederates. He aims, but then is quickly hit by an Enfield. The five other Russians don't hear the shot, and the boss goes to get a coffee from the counter. Meanwhile, a Stonewall Brigade member slips in through the door and kills a Russian with his LeMat. The remaining 4 grab their guns and head toward the forest. One fires his Reichsrevolver at a Confederate, and kills him. The remaining Stonewall Brigade regroups behind the house. Two of them grab horses and Mamelukes along with them. They then charge into the woods. However, the Russians have fortified some trees as sniper nests. So, when two CSA get into range, a Russian sniper fires his Vereinsgewehr and hits him. The other Confederate quickly finds his opponent and fires his Enfield, but misses. He moves toward the tree, but the Russian shoots him with his revolver. The other only alive CSA horsman moves in with the other 2 alive. They hide in the trees. They spot Russian horsemen pass by, but a Spadroon accidentaly hits a Confederate. He is wounded. The Russians try to find the CSA, but they can't. They keep on looking. About a half-an-hour later, it is extremely dark. The two infantry walk in the forest. They see a horse. One of the infantry fires at the man on it, not knowing it is his own teammate. The two regroup and see they shot their own mate. One grabs a Mameluke, and they continue to scout the forest. Soon, they hear footsteps. A Confederate takes out his LeMat and fires it randomly, and kills a Russian. He fires another bullet and hits another one. One of the two remaining Russians charges with his Spadroon into the trees. He swings several times until he steps on a dead Brigade member. The last Confederate runs for his life, with Mameluke in hand. A Russian hits his head on a tree, and slashes it, thinking it is a Confederate. The real one slides down a tree and fires his Enfield at him, after whacking him in the head with it. The two combatants face off with their swords. The Russian eventually slices the Mameluke out of the Brigade member's hand. He is on the ground, with woodchips in his hand to stop his bleeding. The Russian is ready to take a killing blow, but the Confederate quickly pushes the Mameluke on the ground into his feet, and after 10 seconds, bleeds out. The CSA man quickly yells out "CSA is independent!" in victory, and moves toward a tree for more wood. Expert's Opinion The reason why the Stonewall Brigade won is because they had better weapons and had majore X-Factors on their side. Gallery 1853Enfield.jpg|1853 Enfield. Model1857.jpg|Vereinsgewehr 1857. LeMat.jpg|LeMat. Model1879.jpg|M1879 Reichsrevolver. Mameluke.jpg|Mameluke. Spadroon.jpg|Spadroon. SurpriseAttack.jpg|Surprise Attack. HeadOn.jpg|Head-On. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts